


Lily

by butterflykeyboard



Category: AOA | Ace of Angels
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9962375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflykeyboard/pseuds/butterflykeyboard
Summary: Something blooms in Kim Seolhyun's heart.





	

She didn't know when it started, when that first seed was planted in her heart. Maybe she did have some idea when it started to grow, but she must have dismissed it. She must have, else why would she subject herself to this?

///

To her, modelling isn't about looking good. Maybe it is, for a little while. Maybe she thought it was, when she was new. Now all she thinks about is getting up early and waiting around (and snacking on junk food when she can). The other members natter around her, but she keeps her eyes closed as their makeup is done. She's used up all her conversation for now, and, well, kind of wants this to be over - just a little.

At least SBENU make comfortable shoes, she thinks to herself as they move over to the shoot area. At least now she has something to look at as Choa poses for the camera, smiling as she points her toes and fluffs her skirt.

Someone taps her shoulder and points to what's right in front of her. Hyejeong's in the bathtub, kicking her feet up in the air, and grinning like an idiot. But she's not looking at her unnie's face, she's looking at the pair of legs sticking up in front of her, her eyes not wanting to move away.

She lays a hand on the edge and clambers in next to her, and now she's not faking it at all when she looks into the camera. She has to hold it in and try not to bite her lip - it's not that kind of photoshoot. She has to try to look at the camera now, and not Hyejeong beside her. But she’s not even thinking of Hyejeong – her best friend, her unnie – all she can think about is that body. Look at the camera, look at the camera, don’t look away…

The shutter clicks away, and before she knows it, the photographer is spouting praise and waving her arms around. Clothes have to be changed, makeup has to be touched up, hair will have to be re-shaped…things have to be kept moving. Left in a daze, Hyejeong is the one that gets up first. Legs over the side, hips shifting as she walks away…Seolhyun can’t help her staring.

That might not have been the first time she noticed. But it’s one she remembers well.

///

She's not sure if it's crush or love or lust.

It's crush when their skinship makes her heart flutter, when she's giddy at the thought of sitting next to her at fanmeets. It’s crush when her unnie shows off her pout, and she can respond in kind. It’s crush when she can take hold of her hand and lock their fingers together.

It's love when she lies on her bed at night and wonders how Hyejeong is sleeping. It’s love when they’re both in the kitchen cooking breakfast for each other, when she wraps her arms around her unnie’s waist and hugs from her behind, when she can see the smile that Hyejeong has when they reunite.

It's lust when she passes by the bathroom door and lays her hand on the door, wondering what would happen if she entered. If she did more than just indulge her imagination. If she drew close without a word. If she let her thoughts become actions. It’s lust when she’s alone in bed at night and tossing her sheets about. It’s lust when she stares, not into Hyejeong’s eyes, not at her pretty face but at her body, eyes following the lines of her clothes, gaze seeking bare skin.

Every now and then, she lets herself dream of them together, and every time her feelings grow. Sometimes they wrap tight around her heart and squeeze as she yearns for what she can’t have. Sometimes they droop, beaten down by a rainy day as she stares at something, looking but not seeing. And sometimes they bloom, a smile on her face for an entire day as she basks in Hyejeong’s glow.

///

It’s another one of those days. When she’s too tired from work to even relax. When she just has to laze around and just be tired, when she doesn’t hate doing nothing enough to actually do something. Her phone’s buzz is distracting enough for the moment, and that’s enough for now.

_Zico: hey_

Of all the people she wants to see, he’s near the bottom of the list.

_Seolhyun is typing…_

What is this about, anyway? They were clear enough with each other when they parted.

_Zico: you left some stuff behind_

_Zico: hairbrush shampoo_

_Zico is typing…_

_Seolhyun: its fine. you can throw them out_

She gives a sigh as the phone slips from her fingers, just holding onto it too much for her right now. If only she had known what she did now – that it would end in such an unsatisfying way. That they could only amuse each other for so long, that they would grow so bored so quickly. And that at the end, she would be the one worse off.

Not that any of this was his fault. He could no more influence public opinion than she. She only had herself to blame for this. Now she was just as bored and tired as before, with nothing but netizen comments to show for it.

She should have never have said yes. She shouldn’t have given in to that need, the one she’d been feeling more and more. As much as she didn’t want to admit it….she knew the reason. Hyejeong. She’d found her unnie in her thoughts more and more, that face smiling in her mind’s eye. Well, more than just her face. What had started to grow inside her was starting to constrict her – squeezing her heart, leaving her with painful longing on some days. And on days like today, it wasn’t the innocent pining of a girl in love, no, it was the burning need of a woman.

Part of her didn’t like where this was going, but the other knew there was only one way this was going to end. It wasn’t like there was anything else to do, so she might as well get it over with. She doesn’t need a token, a piece of clothing, a picture. She knows that body well enough. All she needs to do is close her eyes and let her hands do what they must. Her memory – of all those touches and hugs and near-kisses – can get her started. Her imagination – of those soft lips against hers, of what those legs would feel like around her head – that’s more than enough to take her to the finish.

Now she’s a shameful mess on the couch, her head spinning. But that was very far from boring.

///

It’s too easy, that’s the problem. It’s too easy. It’s that Hyejeong lets her do too much. She never pulls away when she grabs her unnie’s hand, she never leans away when she rests her head on Hyejeong’s shoulder, she always, always, accepts. It comes to the point where she wants to be shoved away, to see Hyejeong glare at her for once. But even when she tries to be too clingy when her unnie’s tired and annoyed, she never sees an annoyed expression, only a tired resignation and a sigh.

So her imagination runs wild, her fantasies growing each and every time. And those drive her actions, her touches lingering longer and longer. There’s only so much she can do in front of a camera. There’s only so much she can do in front of her members, too. And there’s only so much she can do with the two of them alone, before her courage runs out. But that’s growing too. And one day she decides to see how far she can go.

There wasn’t anything special about that particular day, other than the fact the rest of them were out and about. A CF shoot, going shopping, seeing family, they all had their reasons. But more importantly, she knows Hyejeong’s alone in her room, the door ajar.

She pushes the door open slowly and steps inside. At the sound of her first footfall, Hyejeong looks up from her phone, looking up to her.

“Unnie - ?”

She leaves the question hanging in the air – she doesn’t feel like answering, not that she could even come up with a reason for why her gaze is travelling up Hyejeong’s legs, from her pointed toes up to the bottom of her shorts. She draws in closer - one foot in front of the other, hips moving from side to side. Hand on the edge of the bed – then on the other side of Hyejeong, crawling up the sheets towards that wide eyed stare.

And as the inches between them disappear, she grows bolder and bolder, until she's not trying to just kiss those pink lips any more. She presses her lips to Hyejeong's, just the lightest touch, and it's not enough.

So she rests her hand on the back of Hyejeong's neck and pulls her in, and suddenly 'kiss' isn't the word for what she's doing any more as they connect, lip to lip, tongue to tongue. Instead of a slow release, the pleasure comes as a heat rising quickly within her. More. She needs more.

Pressing forward, her fingers slide up from Hyejeong's knee, tracing up her thigh and only stopping at the edge of her unnie’s panties as she lets Hyejeong breathe. There’s no words, just their breath rising and falling. Mind clouded by lust, she’s not sure what Hyejeong’s wide eyed look means. Stop or go? More or less?

Only one way to find out. She closes her eyes and tilts her head slightly, dragging her lips from the corner of Hyejeong’s mouth, down towards her neck. Her answer comes from Hyejeong’s hand running through her hair – and the melody of a soft moan.

That’s the trigger that sets her off. Her breath quickens, fingers tugging at the top of her unnie’s shorts -

A door opens, somewhere. "Hello? Anyone home?"

They fly apart so suddenly she has to fling out a hand to stop herself from falling completely off the bed. She fails, and ends up sprawled on the floor. Oh, this is not going to be good. In a panic, she doesn’t even manage a look behind her as she rushes out the door to nearly collide with Choa.

"Oh, um, hi!"

"That didn't sound good. Are you alright?" Choa’s giving her a look, a very piercing look despite having to tilt her head upwards. Her unnie’s eyes flicker over her. Blushing cheeks, mussed hair, she has to know something. Does she? Or does that crazy possibility not enter her mind?

Mumbling in protest, she tries to swat Choa away as she heads for the kitchen, but her unnie is very insistent. By the time Choa has stopped fussing over her,  the heady rush has left her head – leaving her a little dizzy. Returning to her room, glass of water in hand, she passes by the door to Hyejeong's room once more. It’s closed. She rests her hand against the door, closes her eyes, and fixes the memory in her mind. She can’t go back in, but she can hold onto this. She’ll have to.

///

Their holiday is tiring – everyone has their favourite sights to see, rushing to and fro in the van every day, snapping away with their phones, and for a while she too is swept up in the excitement of being halfway around the world.

It’s that separation that’s doing funny things to her imagination again. That one day was enough to keep the more….fanciful part of her mind occupied, the memory proving to be vivid enough for quite some while. Work had kept her occupied too. But this country felt like another world – the harsh heat and sun, the warm breeze on her skin, the voices speaking English. All her worries and troubles and stress and everything else had been left behind in another country.

Which left her with time to think, and she knew where that would inevitably lead. Maybe her last doubts have died. Or maybe she thinks what happens here will stay here. Regardless, she’s done with watching, done with trying and testing and taking half-measures. None of it was enough. So she decides to act, stealing away with Hyejeong whenever she can. She’s surprised the other members don’t say anything, not even giving her a glance when just the two of them go for another shopping trip or walk along the beach.

The beach here - just outside the hotel - is nothing like the strips of sand on Jeju. This one stretches as far as she can see, a runway of fine white sand between her toes. She goes every day. She brings Hyejeong too, and while she does enjoy checking out her unnie’s swimwear collection, she just wants to walk along the sea, hand in hers. And it’s a nice evening for one, the sun just starting to dip its toes into the waves, long shadows splaying out across the beach.

Their stroll concludes, and she sits herself down on one of the deckchairs, beneath the shade of the trees. A warm breeze flows over her back and out to say, blowing out Hyejeong’s hair as she approaches. Her unnie sits down on the end of the beach chair, crossing leg over leg.

“I love your tan. It makes you look very –“

“Sexy?” The word leaves her mouth on impulse, in a rush yet not blurted out.

Hyejeong nods, lifting off the seat to draw closer. Their shadows merge on the sand, then their touch as Hyejeong brings her fingers up to her cheek. If this is what she thinks this – she’s not going to let her chance slip away again. She runs her own hand down Hyejeong’s back, fingertips finding  the knot at the back of her bikini, and looks into Hyejeong’s eyes. She doesn’t want anything else now. Now the question is if her unnie is willing to give.

She gets her answer as Hyejeong kisses her – fierce and fast as they suddenly crash together. She can’t get enough, and neither can her unnie, it seems, from the fingers running through her hair to the hungry way Seolhyun’s being kissed.

They break apart for air, panting in unison, and their eyes meet – and Seolhyun feels a shiver of excitement on her neck at the look on Hyejeong’s face. It’s not a beaming smile for the fans or a pout for a camera, it’s a little grin that curls up the corners of those plump lips – and an intense stare that’s like nothing else.

Hyejeong already has an idea of what she wants, and only a moment passes before Seolhyun feels those lips pressed against her neck. A gasp escapes her as body arches, bent by the rush running through her nerves. That only presses her body to Hyejeong’s – which is what they both wanted. The hand in her hair brings her close once more, making her moan into her unnie’s ear as she feels those kisses on her neck start to turn to little nips.

“Careful – please – “ is all she manages between gasps – and at least Hyejeong seems to have heard her, because now the kisses are moving lower and lower. Fingers move to tug at the straps of her bikini top, and she’s happy to oblige, slipping off the garment to give more of herself to those touches.

Hyejeong sits up in front of her, as if to ask her permission. Not that there’s any point when the sash around her waist is already being undone and her last piece of clothing is already being tugged at. She strips bare – legs up in the air – and now she really does shiver. It’s not a chill sea breeze – she’s more than hot enough now – but the feeling of those kisses up her thighs. Hyejeong’s hands close around them, parting just enough to let her between them before slinks lower and lower on the deckchair. Those lips move lower still, and she braces herself for that first touch.

It’s more vivid than she’s ever dared to dream – and only made more intense by the sight of Hyejeong between her legs, staring back at up her, eyes glinting in dimming light. A longer, lower moan starts to escape her before her unnie really starts, tongue slipping out to tease her wet folds. Then her moan climbs higher, her voice straining to say Hyejeong’s name as her hands grip the armrests tight. And as Hyejeong starts to work her slowly, she feels herself losing control, her body moving as Hyejeong wants it to – hips pressing forward, spine arched back, her muscles tensing and relaxing with the rhythm of the licking she feels.

Her unnie drives forward, pressing in harder, squeezing more wetness from her body – which is dragged upwards by a longer stroke that brings another cry of longing. That desire for more is immediately acknowledged by a kiss on her clit that sends a shock through her core. Hyejeong pauses for a moment, the moment left hanging, the tension causing her pulse to climb. Then she feels fingers sliding up her thighs, until Hyejeong’s hands find a firm hold on her legs. It gets much hazier after that. Hyejeong holds her down, keeping her in place for that tongue to work its magic. She doesn’t know how much longer she lasts – maybe ten seconds, maybe ten minutes – but her sweet lover’s dream ends with her crying her unnie’s name. She doesn’t need to imagine any more, for her unnie is right here for her.

With the heated haze of her orgasm starting to clear – and her reason starting to return - she does wonder how Hyejeong managed to do that. Her unnie is talented in many ways…but she didn’t think that this was one of them. But that’s a question for another time, because her lover is now sliding up her body, sticky lips dragging up her chest before wet kisses touch her neck. Their lips meet, slow and considered as they each enjoy the moment. They’ve come this far. Might as well do this properly.

Seolhyun nuzzles into the crook of Hyejeong’s neck, taking a breath of her lover – suntan oil, musky sweat, the salt of the sea, and a familiar shampoo fragrance. With each breath she takes she can watch a shiver run down Hyejeong’s back, feel the subtle way her weight shifts. She slides her hand down Hyejeong’s belly, and not bothering with her unnie’s swimwear, slips her hand between her legs. The sing-song gasp of her lover is sweet music to her ears, and she wants more. She blindly searches – navigating by touch alone – and finds what’s she’s after, her fingers finding the wetness she hoped for.

The first few strokes already have Hyejeong writhing on top of her, and the desperate moan in her ears tells her all she needs to know. Entwining her fingers in Hyejeong’s hair, she busies herself with the delightful way her unnie cries out – especially when she pushes her palm down on Hyejeong’s clit. Like pressing on a button, the reaction from Hyejeong is an immediate moan, the hot rush of air flowing past her neck.

She loves those cries. She wants to know that her unnie wants this just as much as she did. So she wastes no more time, slowly wriggling her fingers forward to part those folds. Hyejeong’s desperation is clear now, from the shaky notes in her unnie’s moans to the trembling of Hyejeong’s body. She has her answer now. Hyejeong does want this.

Keeping a firm grip on Hyejeong’s hair, she curls fingers inside her unnie and pushes just a little further in. And then she gets that shaky high note she’s been waiting for as Hyejeong sings out, strained and soft as she cums, quivering as waves of pleasure pass through her. It takes some time, but Hyejeong eventually falls limp on top of her – and looks up with a weak smile, one that makes Seolhyun feel a warmth almost as intense as before.

The sun is setting on the horizon now. All vivid orange and red, splayed onto the dark canvas of the ocean. It  would be quite a sight if she had her eyes open, but she’s too busy kissing Hyejeong – lips, neck, cheek, whatever her unnie presents for her. She knows it’ll soon be cooler out here, and she’ll have to have some kind of excuse ready for the other five when the two of them return. But she doesn’t want to waste a single second of this bliss.

///

The seven of them are at the airport early, each of them in varying states of wakefulness. Jimin’s the most awake as she leafs through passports and tickets. Choa’s awake too, and she keeps giving Seolhyun an expectant look that’s starting to unnerve her. She’s about to ask Choa to explain herself until she follows her unnie’s pointed gaze to where Hyejeong is still snoozing, drooped over in her seat.

Hyejeong wakes as Seolhyun sits next to her, brushing brown locks from her face. Seolhyun knows that Choa’s eyes are on her – but she doesn’t care. She reaches for her handbag, and finds what she’s looking for. Brushing Hyejeong’s hair back, she pins it back with the clip she took from her bag. A lily, in full bloom.


End file.
